counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Schmidt Scout
The Steyr Scout is a sniper rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games. Overview The Scout is a fairly weak bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams. It is known as one of the few weapons in Counter-Strike that require a great amount of professionalism. Although, many players still use the Scout due to the fact that most public servers ban the other sniper rifles. For this reason, the Scout is one of the most popular weapons in Counter-Strike. Properties The Scout is an extremely lightweight weapon. When held, the player's movement speed is 260 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they move faster. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 220 units per second. The Scout is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High accuracy when unzoomed * Very light * Medium damage * Low recoil * Fast rate of fire * Fast reloading speed * High ammo capacity * No footstep noises are created Disadvantages *Requires multiple shots unless a headshot is scored * Bolt action Gameplay Tactics * Use this sniper rifle when money is tight. * Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy * Hit and run can be used with this weapon but only at long ranges. * Two direct hits on any part of the body will kill, so shoot at exposed feet. * Accuracy is greatly increased when the player ducks; aim for the head and see the results. * Using this as a frontline combat weapon is NOT recommended Countertactics * Use caution, hide whenever an enemy sniper is spotted. * Don't stop moving and strafing, this enemy will have trouble hiting you. * Use weapons with a more powerful caliber. * Avoid all medium and far contact with its users. * SMG or assault rifles are recommended to strike down its user. Achievements Kill Trivia * The Scout was first added in Beta 4.0. * The database file name for this weapons is scout. * Fierce debate almost always surfaces in public servers (but rarely licensed tournaments) about the advantages of skill vs. power in respect to the Scout and AWP. The conclusion on the Scout supporter's side is that the AWP is too "cheap" and easy to kill with and "true" players use precision and fast internet to land headshots with the Scout. The AWP side however, debates that there is no need to sacrifice time and effort to kill an enemy with an inferior weapon when you can end the threat with one shot. An additional argument is that the AWP is often used in tournaments and leagues by professional players. A very high degree of skill is required to use this weapon well, much higher than the one needed to use the AWP correctly. In the right hands, this weapon is deadly, because of the fast animations, reload time and small knockback. * The Scout in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. * While wielding the Scout, players have a running velocity 260 units. 10 units higher than running with a pistol/knife/grenade. * The Counter-Strike: Source model has a slight bug with the scope. It is in a different place in the viewmodel than the worldmodel Gallery : Main article: Scout/Gallery External links *Scout at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons